May I Have This Dance
by maroonflame99
Summary: The Republic hosts a charity dance, and something big happens to Ahsoka. Warning: Not a romantic Anisoka.


1**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Star Wars Franchise.**

**This is not a romantic Anisoka story, but a brother/sister or friendship Anisoka story. Take it however you want, though. :)**

Ahsoka stood staring at the flyer hanging on the wall. Anakin walked up to her.

"Hey, Snips. Checking out the new info on the Republic Dance charity event?" asked Anakin. Ahsoka nodded.

"Yeah! You get to have a date! Yoda said he is ignoring the attachment rule for that night." said Ahsoka.

"So, has anyone asked you yet?" asked Anakin.

"Nope." said Ahsoka, looking down. "You?"

"Yeah. I'm going with Padme." he said. (Again, I do not know how to type Padme correctly, so I will just spell it that way. :) )

"Oh." said Ahsoka as her stomach grumbled. "Want some grub?"

"Sure." said Anakin. The two made their way into the cafeteria, and sat down with their trays.

When Anakin finished, he said goodbye to his padawan and walked off. Ahsoka sighed. She sat alone at the empty lunch table surrounded by tables filled with popular Jedi.

Suddenly, a handsome human Jedi got up from a packed table across the large room and strutted up to Ahsoka. He sat down in front of her.

"Hey!" he said. Ahsoka gasped.

_Smoaa Decor! He is the most popular Jedi in the whole temple! _She thought.

"Hi..." she said.

"So, have you heard about the Republic Dance yet, Ahsoka?" asked Smoaa.

"Yeah!" said Ahsoka.

"Has anyone asked you...?" asked Smoaa. Ahsoka gasped.

"Um... no!" she said.

"Good! Do you want to go with me to the dance?" asked Smoaa.

"Yeah! I would love that!" said Ahsoka. Smoaa smiled, nodded, and waltzed back to his table.

_Smoaa Decor wants to go with ME to the one and only dance that will probably EVER happen in the Republic! Whoa. _Thought Ahsoka. She ran out of the cafeteria, and sat her tray at the cleaning station. She ran to her shared quarters with her Master.

"SKYGUY!" she cried as she burst through the door.

"What?" yelled Anakin, jumping up from the couch.

"Smoaa Decor asked me to the dance!" cried Ahsoka.

"He is like, the most popular Jedi EVER! Next to me..." said Anakin, smirking.

Ahsoka punched his arm teasingly. "Isn't this amazing!" she cried.

"Yeah!" said Anakin.

"I'm going with Barriss to the mall to pick out our dresses!" said Ahsoka, picking up her purse.

"Ok!" said Anakin, as Ahsoka shut the front door. Anakin shook his head. "Kids..." he said, smiling.

_At the mall..._

"Do you like this dress, Barriss?" said Ahsoka, coming out of the dressing room in a very short black and white feather dress.

Barriss leaned back in her chair, a disgusted look on her face. "Maybe, another selection might be better..." she said. Ahsoka nodded, and went back into the dressing room. She came back out in a bright yellow dress that was very tight all the way to the middle of Ahsoka's calves, and then shot out, and stopped just above the ankles. Barriss shook her head no frantically. Ahsoka went back into the dressing room, and after repeating this about 10 times, came out in a bubble dress that stopped right above the knees, and was purple. It was sleeveless, and had 3 vintage daisy buttons down one side above her waist. It was stunning.

"Oh, Ahsoka, That one!" cried Barriss.

"Okay!" said Ahsoka. She changed back into her normal clothes and checked out. Barriss chose a solid lime green dress, that was sleeveless on one side, and had a sleeve that reached above her elbow on the other side. She wore it with gray leggings, and black flats. Ahsoka decided she would wear silver flats to match the buttons on her dress. They both walked out of the mall satisfied. They were ready for tomorrow night.

_8:00 the next night..._

"I'll meet you at the dance, Snips." said Anakin, as he pulled don his gray suit jacket over his white v-neck t-shirt. He walked out the door with the lovely Padme, who was wearing a hot pink mini dress.

"Okay! Bye, Master." said Ahsoka, already dressed for the dance.

Anakin and PAdme shut the door, and Ahsoka waited for Smoaa to come and pick her up. She waited for about 5 minutes, then heard thuds against the outside walls facing the hall of her quarters. She walked outside, confused. She was stunned to see Smoaa and some of his friends throwing eggs and paint balls at the wall of her quarters. There was a human girl in a bright pink feather dress smirking behind the boys. Smoaa laughed.

"Did you seriously think I would go out with YOU?" said Smoaa, and the group burst out laughing. A tear ran down Ahsoka's cheek.

"B-but.." she stuttered.

"See you later, LOSER!" yelled Smoaa, and him and his friends ran off. Ahsoka burst into tears, and ran inside her quarters, slamming the door behind her.

_At the dance..._

Anakin and Padme were dancing in the neon lights and the giant mass of senators and Jedi.

"Hey, Obi-Wan! Have you seen Ahsoka?" yelled Anakin to Obi-Wan and Satine dancing.

"Nope! Haven't seen her!" yelled Obi-Wan back.

"I'm gonna go look for her at our quarters." said Anakin to padme. Padme nodded, and went to sit in one of the chairs next to the refreshment stand.

Anakin walked among the disturbingly quiet halls, until he reached his quarters. He noticed the eggs and paint splatters sprinkling the wall.

"Oh no..." said Anakin, putting together the puzzle pieces.

He ran into the quarters to find a sobbing togruta with mascara streaking her cheeks.

"Go away!" she cried at him, but she ran into his arms. Anakin patted her back.

"What happened?" asked Anakin.

Ahsoka explained what happened to Anakin, and wiped her eyes. The crying had stopped for now. But she still sniffled.

"Oh, Snips..." said Anakin. He looked her in the eyes. "You know that kid is a fat loser poodoo head, right?" he said. Ahsoka laughed.

"For sure!" she said. "But I won't get to go to the only dance that I'll ever get to go to... you better be getting back to it."

Anakin stood up. "It wouldn't be any fun without you." he said. Ahsoka smiled.

"May I have this dance?" asked Anakin, holding his hand out to Ahsoka. Ahsoka took it.

"Sure." she said. The two danced to the cicadas outside and the wind and the music of the night. They waltzed around the room, wondering how two jedi could ever be so close. Ahsoka knew Anakin would never betray her, or ever leave her side. She was lucky to have someone that she could trust with all her heart. She was lucky to have such a great best friend.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! R&R!**


End file.
